Friends of Allenby
by Cleopatra2
Summary: Two of Allenby's friends are trying to get Allenby and Domon together. But is fate on their side? **Humor** -chap 8-
1. The Trouble Begins

Cleopatra: This story contains characters of G Gundam to be OOC to make it humor. Please bear with me. I don't own G Gundam but I DO own Marina and Lila.  
  
Friends of Allenby  
  
  
Chapter 1 (The Trouble Begins)  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Sai: *backs away* who-who are you??  
  
Some girl: OMG!! You look SOO KAWAII!! Can hug you??  
  
Sai: WHO ARE YOU??  
  
Some girl: Me? Oh, I am Lila of NeoKorea!! Now can I hug you?  
  
Sai: NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Another girl: George de Sand!! I want you to accept my marriage now!!  
  
George: What??? Why? I don't know you!!  
  
Another Girl: My name is Marina! NeoUnited Kingdom is my country! Now, on with the marriage!! *hugs him*  
  
In the Back... Marie: GEORGE DE SAND!!  
  
-Hours later-   
  
Rain: So why'd both Sai Saci and George call us here today?  
  
Domon: I'm not sure.   
  
Later both Sai Saci and George came running. They were almost out of breath by running to them.   
  
Sai: *tries to steady his breathing* I-she-help!!  
  
George: Marriage-girls-help!  
  
Rain: Slow down, what are you two trying to say?  
  
Sai:*looks at George* Okay me first, kay bro? *looks at Rain and Domon* There was this girl from NeoKorea here today in my place. She's crazy!! She thinks everything is kawaii....  
  
Both Rain and Domon: *blinks* Wha?  
  
George: ARG!! Time is running out, monsieur Sai Saci!! I need to speak first!! Okay, mademoiselle Marina of NeoUnited Kingdom came today...She wants me to except her marriage but I don't even know her! Later mademoiselle Marie Louise came and they got into a fight!  
  
Rain: That's horrible...  
  
George: I know...*sighs*  
  
BOOM!! In came both Marina and Lila.   
  
Lila: Oooh!! Sai!! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!! *hugs him so hard he can't breathe*  
  
Sai: Stop I-can't-breathe-need-air!! *tries to push her off*  
  
Lila: Oh *gets off* Sorry, who are these people? *points at Rain and Domon*  
  
Sai: Domon and Rain of NeoJapan.  
  
Lila: NeoJapan?? Domon Kasshu??  
  
Domon: Uh...that's me.  
  
Marina: Cool, didn't Allenby tell us about him?   
  
Lila: Yup, guess she doesn't have THAT bad of a taste...  
  
George: *tries to sneak out but gets caught*  
  
Marina: Where'd you think you're going?!  
  
George: Oh, mademoiselle, please. I need to return to France.  
  
Marina: Hmm? Oh, yes, of course to get the marriage started, that's perfect!! Let's head back!!  
  
George: Huh? No, that's not what I meant!! *gets pulled back by Marina*  
  
They left.  
  
Rain: I feel bad for him, really. *shakes her head sadly*  
  
Lila: Okay, now, Sai, shall we head back to China as well?  
  
Sai: Huh? Uh...I want to stay with Domon and Rain!  
  
Both Domon and Rain: Huh?! NO WAY!! BYE!! *leaves the scene*  
  
Sai: What great friends I have...*sighs*  
  
Lila: *giggles* Shall we?  
  
Sai: *sighs again*  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Marie: ARG!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP AGAIN, MADEMOISELLE MARINA?! YOU KNOW GEORGE AND I BELONG TOGETHER!!  
  
Marina: Of course not, he's planning marriage right now, right, George?  
  
George: *gulps* Hehe, can I not be in this?  
  
Both Marie and Marina: NO!! SPEAK!  
  
George: Oh, man...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: Will the wedding really become reality? How's Sai Saci doing? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R 


	2. Serious Business

Cleopatra: Sometimes I really like OOC characters! ^^ Maybe I'll put myself in the story someday, lol. I might change the title soon cuz it doesn't sound right.   
  
Friends of Allenby  
  
  
Chapter 2 (Serious Business)  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Marina: You tell that "Marie Louise" of yours that the marriage with take place today!  
  
George: *mumbles* they've been at it for one night, aren't they near going to sleep yet? Gotta think of something...  
  
Marina: Did you say something, George?  
  
George: Huh? No.  
  
Marie: Sir George, tell mademoiselle Marina that the marriage will be canceled!  
  
Marina: Of course not! I can't come all this way for nothing!!  
  
Marie: I can always get you a knight...  
  
Marina: I'm interested in only one knight...George  
  
Marie: What are you going to do if I don't let him go with you?  
  
Marina: You have no choice unless you want to have a gundam match with me. As a representative of NeoUnited Kingdom, I'm not easy to beat!  
  
Marie: I don't fight.  
  
Marina: Well, guess you gotta hand him over then! *smiles*  
  
Marie: Certainly not! I will ask him to fight! George, fight Marina of NeoUnited Kingdom!!  
  
George: Huh?  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Lila: How about another hug, Sai, please?  
  
Sai: AHHH!! NOOO!!! Please, not another hug!! *runs away*  
  
Lila: Hehe, you like to run, right? I'll catch you! It'll be fun! *starts chasing Sai Saci around the room*  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
They are still running. Finally Sai Saci got tired. He stopped.  
  
Sai: I'm outta breath, sis. Don't chase me around, please.  
  
Lila: Okay! Whatever you say! What game is on your list next?  
  
Sai: -_- I'm tired. I'm going to bed...*yawns*  
  
Lila: Great, I'll tuck you on! *smiles*  
  
Sai: Oh, no....please don't.  
  
Lila: I must! You're such a cutie! I don't let cuties like you go off! The last patient I had...um...passed away crying...*looks sad*  
  
Sai: *turns pale* Die-died? .....  
  
Lila: Yeah, I feel very bad for him..*sighs*  
  
Sai: *thinking* this is crazy...I have to go ask for Argo's help.   
  
-NeoJapan-  
  
Rain: I wonder what's happening to Sai Saci and George right now. I hope they're okay...  
  
Domon: They should be fine. You can research on those girls if you want to. I don't care. *shrugs*  
  
Rain: Good idea! I will. *takes out the laptop and starts typing information*  
  
~After awhile~  
  
Rain: Oh, I got their info! The girl after Sai Saci is of NeoKorea, her name is Lila. Her gundam is called Gundam Hearts. She has a bad record with her patients. She is believed to be known as a doctor...  
The girl after George is named Marina of NeoUnited Kingdom. She is crazy about weddings. When she decides something, it'd be permanent. Her gundam is called Gundam Flags...  
  
Domon: I guess Sai Saci and George are in trouble but I can't help them now. I need to focus on training. If you want, you can give them a visit, Rain.  
  
Rain: Well, I might...  
  
-NeoRussia-  
  
The phone is ringing!!  
  
Argo: *picks up the phone* Hello?  
  
Sai: *from the phone* Bro! You have to help me! *he explains the whole story to Argo about Lila*  
  
Argo: Oh...well...how can I help?  
  
Sai: Uh...I don't know...but think, PLEASE!!  
  
Argo: Hmm...I'll give you a visit, let's say tomorrow?  
  
Sai: Yes, okay, bye!  
  
Argo: Bye *cuts the phone* Poor kid...*shakes his head sadly*  
  
-NeoAmerica-  
  
Chibodee: Girls, let's go visit the rich guy for some money! We're in need of them.  
  
Shirley: You mean NeoFrance? Yeah, we should. But a ticket must cost a lot too....*all the girls faint*  
  
Chiodee: Hmm....Oh no...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: What now? Is George going to battle Marina? What about Sai Saci? Argo's going to visit Sai Saci. Rain will make a visit to both Sai Saci and George if she has time. Chibodee is going to George. This is getting messy! 


	3. Trouble Continues

Cleopatra: Alright people! I hope you all like this chapter. If you don't like it, tell me.   
  
Friends of Allenby  
  
  
Chapter 3 (Trouble Continues)  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Marie: Yes, you heard me, George. Do as I say.  
  
George: *looks at Marina and gulps* Oh, no...  
  
Marina: Don't think George will fight.  
  
Marie: *glares at her* Of course he will! George, do as I say!  
  
George: Yes, mademoiselle Marie *bows*  
  
Marina: *shocked* Fine, be like that! I will accept the challenge and George? I'm warning you, I'm a very good gundam pilot.  
  
Marie: Boooo!! That's what they all say! NeoFrance all the way!! *cheers*  
  
Marina: Hmph. *snorts*  
  
Knock knock! Chibodee and the girls got inside the room.  
  
Marie: Huh??!! Who are you people??  
  
Chibodee: I'm here to speak to George...*points at the knight*  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Sai: *walks around the room thinking* Where's Argo?? I'm gonna die if he doesn't show up soon!  
  
Lila: *pops out of nowhere* Hey, Sai! How's my little darling this morning? *smiles brightly*  
  
Sai: *gulps* Fi-fine...  
  
Lila: Hmm....something bothering you?  
  
Sai: Huh? No...Wait, yes. I just can't wait for you to meet my friend, Argo! *grins*  
  
Lila: Oooh, someone new? I'd love to meet your friend! Is he as cute as you?? *jelly eyes*  
  
Sai: Uh...yeah....I think....*imagines Argo dressing like him* Arg...  
  
Lila: Wow, great, two patients now! Wee!! *dances around the room*  
  
Sai: ^^;;  
  
Ding Dong!! Sai Saci runs to get the door. It was Argo. Yup, big like always *-*  
  
Sai: Bro! You came! Yay!!  
  
Argo: Uh…yeah. What's the problem? *gets in the house and sees Lila*  
  
Lila: Hello, dear. My name is Lila. What's yours?  
  
Argo: Argo  
  
Lila: Nice name, sir. Are you some sumo wrestler?  
  
Argo: Sumo wrestler? I'm a gundam pilot.... -  
  
Lila: Oh, God, with a body like that, sumo wrestling is more like your job, hahaha *starts laughing so hard that she fell on the floor and still continue laughing*  
  
Argo: *turns red* Hmm....  
  
Rain: That was a mean thing to say, Lila!   
  
Sai: Where'd you come from, sis?  
  
Rain: Hehe, NeoJapan...Hehe.  
  
Lila: Who are you?? Oh, wait; I remember now...the one with Domon Kasshu...  
  
Rain: Gosh, that was harsh...  
  
Lila: Hmm...*thinking* maybe I should get rid of her since I can...maybe Allenby can get back into Domon's life later...hehe, perfect plan!  
  
Rain: Hmm? She's planning something evil....*points at Lila*  
  
Lila: Huh? Of course not! Come, I'll treat Sai Saci's friends nicely, sorry about before…heh....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: Will George and Marina fight? Is Lila really going to kill Rain? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R 


	4. Plans of Marina and Lila's

Cleopatra: Hope you liked the last...  
  
Friends of Allenby  
  
  
Chapter 4 (Plans of Marina and Lila's)  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
George: Oh, monsieur Chibodee, how nice to see you...-_-  
  
Chibodee: *puts up the victory sign* Heh...I was wonderin...if we can borrow some bucks...  
  
George: If you have money to get here, I'm thinking you have a lot of money.  
  
Chibodee: We wish...*sighs* We used up all our money for this plane ride...*-*;;  
  
George: You're kidding, right?  
  
Chibodee: Hehe, no.  
  
Marie: Err! Quit the talking! Fight NeoUnited Kingdom already!  
  
Chibodee: What about us...? We need money!!  
  
Marie: Alright, alright, I'll give you people money, now shoot aside. We have a battle to see!  
  
Chibodee: Hmm...? Who's fighting?  
  
Marina: Why, of course me! I've been waiting for awhile....  
  
Marie: Heh, your wish is granted. You shall lose to France!  
  
Chibodee: Umm...say...Miss Marie, can you get us some popcorn? We'd like to watch...  
  
Marie: Yes, of course. Watch the French win! Hahaha! *laughs like a evil freak*  
  
Chibodee: ^^;; okay...  
  
Marina: George, are you sure you want to fight? You still have one chance to say no.  
  
George: Sorry, mademoiselle Marina, but mademoiselle Marie's commands are my wishes.   
  
Marina: Hmph. Suit yourself! Gundam-  
  
Domon: *pops out of nowhere* WAIT!! How can you have a gundam fight without ME seeing it??  
  
Marina: Eh? Okay...*thinking* my chance to get Domon back with Allenby...Hehe...  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Rain: Hmm...change of mind THAT fast? Something's very wrong...  
  
Lila: Hey! When did you start to become a detective?!  
  
Rain: Hehe...since today! ^^  
  
Lila: Hmm...Okay...*turns to Sai Saci* Hello, you feeling bored?   
  
Sai: Huh? Of course not! You can treat my friends nicely; I got to go to bed...  
  
Lila: In the morning...?  
  
Sai: Huh? *looks out and sees the sun* Oops, I mean I need to...uh...go out for a walk!  
  
Lila: I'll go with you! ^^  
  
Sai: You have to take care of my friends...  
  
Lila: Hmm? Okay, fine by me...see you later...bye! *waves*  
  
Sai: Alright, bye! *waves then leaves thinking* I'm not planning to return...haha...  
  
Lila: *thinking* Maybe...I can get rid of Rain and the sumo wrestler now...but Argo seems pretty big...  
  
Rain: Arg! Stop looking at us like that! You're so suspicious!! *holds her arms*  
  
Lila: Hehe, sorry. Anywayz, would any of you like a drink? *smiles nicely*  
  
Rain: *glares at her* If you drink, I drink.  
  
Lila: ^^;; okay, is Argo drinking?  
  
Both Lila and Rain: *turns to see Argo*  
  
Argo: Uh...okay.  
  
Lila: Alright! Be back in a sec! *runs into the kitchen*  
  
Rain: I don't trust her...  
  
Argo: Neither do I.  
  
-Kitchen-  
  
Lila: Hehe, you guys are gonna die...haha...*puts the most harmful medicine in one drink* Heh...wait...which one is it? Oh no...It all comes down to luck now...  
  
-Outside-  
  
Rain: *looking at Lila and hearing what she says* what?? *lower voice* She is sooo clumsy! Now I won't know which is poisoned...err...  
  
Lila: *comes out and sees Rain* Wha! Hello, are you THAT into drinking that you can't wait?! Geez! How impolite is that!  
  
Rain: Yeah, whatever.   
  
Lila: *snorts* Pick your drink! *smiles*  
  
Rain: *looks at Argo anxiously* you first.  
  
Argo: Why me...? *picks up a drink and drinks it* Hey, not bad. I like it!  
  
Both Rain and Lila: Uh-oh...*looks at each other and picks up a drink*  
  
Rain: You drink first!  
  
Lila: Why me??  
  
Rain: Because I said so!  
  
Lila: Aww....*drinks in one sip*   
  
Rain: *drinks too*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: Sorry about the battle between Marina and George. I didn't mean to drag it to another chapter...but oh well...  
Who is the poisoned one? Is it Rain or is it going to be Lila? Find out! Please R&R 


	5. Marina's Victory, Lila's Poison

Cleopatra: Does anyone read my story anymore? Oh well, it's fun writing it so I'm not quitting, hehe.  
  
Friends of Allenby  
  
  
Chapter 5 (Marina's Victory, Lila's Poison)  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Domon: Let the battle begin!  
  
Marie: Hey! -_- how made YOU in charge??  
  
Domon: Oops, hehe, sorry. ^^;;  
  
Marie: Ahem, okay, you can fight her now, George.  
  
Marina: Wait! What will happen if I win?  
  
Marie: Hehe, what do you want?  
  
Marina: I want Domon and George to do whatever I say for 1 week.  
  
Marie: Heh, and if you lose, I want you as a servant for TWO weeks. *grins*  
  
Marina: DEAL!  
  
Domon:*whispers* Why is she feeling so confident, Chibodee?   
  
Chibodee: I don't know. But she seems to be very into you...hehe.  
  
Domon: SHE WANTS ME TO WORK FOR HER FOR A WEEK, IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL INTO?? *takes a breath*  
  
Chibodee: Ah...yeah?  
  
Domon: *anime fall* GEORGE YOU BETTER WIN THIS!!  
  
George: I will try my best. .;;  
  
Domon: I don't care if you do your-wait a minute...why do I have to do what Marie Louise says?  
  
Marie: Dear Domon, IF YOU'RE IN MY COUNTRY, YOU OBEY MY LAWS!!!  
  
Domon: If not?  
  
Marie: The jail shall be your new home.  
  
Domon: Hehe, GEORGE YOU BETTER WIN!! *calms down*  
  
George: *sighs* I'll try...  
  
Marina: Quit the chatting and let the battle begin. I can taste victory already.   
  
-So the battle began-  
  
It seems that both George and Marina were in a tie...  
  
Marina: Haha, the game will end here! *flings a colored star at George* Yes, a hit!  
  
George: You will not win! *holds his arm in pain*  
  
Marina: Hehe, is that so? Then, take this! *flings another star at him*  
  
George: *jumps* that trick won't work on me again.  
  
Marina: Oh really...*points in back of George*  
  
George: *looks* AHHH!! *gets hit*  
  
Domon: NOOO!!! George, get up and fight!! You can't lose!!  
  
George: *tries to get up* I tried my best...Marina of NeoUnited Kingdom, you win.  
  
Domon: GEORGE!!!! WHY DID YOU SURRENDER????  
  
George: Sorry, Domon, but I don't want Gundam Rose to be any more damage than it is now..  
  
Marie: George, you lost. How can you lose??? Oh no!! And I was so confident you would win! Err!  
  
George: Sorry, mademoiselle Marie Louise....*bows*  
  
Marie: *sighs* I guess it's not really your fault...  
  
Marina: Anyway!! As you promised, Marie, Domon and George belong to me for 1 whole week.  
  
Marie: *looks down* Yes, you may take them...*leaves the scene*  
  
Marina: *thinking* Haha, that was easy.  
  
Chibodee: Huh? The show is over? Hmm...That sucked.  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Argo: *looks at both Rain and Lila carefully*  
  
Both Rain and Lila: *puts down cup* DONE! I'M FINE!  
  
Argo: Uh...really?  
  
Rain: Yes, as good as before...*faints*  
  
Lila: Hahaha!! I take the last laugh!! Huh??? *heart hurts*  
  
Argo: Uh..Lila? Are you okay?  
  
Lila: No way! Did I add the poison in BOTH drinks??? *faints*  
  
Rain: *gets up* Yay! I'm okay! I'm not poisoned!!  
  
Argo: Eh...? *confused*  
  
Rain: Gee, I wonder what poison she adds to the drink *takes Lila's cup and examines it* Ah...she goes to sleep for a week.  
  
Argo: Is that good news or bad?  
  
Rain: *anime fall* Good, of course!! Where's Sai Saci anyway??   
  
Argo: I have no idea.  
  
BOOM! The door slammed opened.  
  
Sai: Alright, Lila, where are you?? *holds out water gun*  
  
Rain and Argo: Huh?  
  
Sai: *looks down* Oh, you guys finished her off already?? I bought this water gun for no reason?? Do you know how much it cost???  
  
Rain: She poisoned herself. *crosses her arms*  
  
Sai: Alright. That's done. Let's put her somewhere, you know, away from us.   
  
Argo: Great idea! Leave her in the nearby park or something! No, wait, put her in another country! I HATE her!  
  
Sai: Yeah, bro. Good idea! Since you're the biggest, you carry her!   
  
Rain: -_- Isn't this a bit too mean?  
  
Sai and Argo: Of course not!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: What will Marina make Domon and George do? Will Sai Saci and Argo's plan work? Find out in the next chapter! Remember to R&R 


	6. Marina's Hotel, Lila's Slumber

Cleopatra: Yay! I write everyday! Am I getting any smarter?   
  
Friends of Allenby  
Chapter 6 (Marina's Hotel, Lila's Slumber)  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Domon: George! How can you lose???  
  
Marina: Ah, shut up. Follow me, guys.   
  
Domon: Where are we going?  
  
Marina: Um...my place in France.  
  
-Marina's hotel-  
  
George: *whispers* I didn't know she owns a hotel in France.  
  
Domon: Tell me about it.  
  
Marina: *talking to the guard* Hmm...Okay, lead NeoFrance to room 401 and NeoJapan to 402.  
  
Guard: Yes, mademoiselle Marina. *bows*  
  
Marina: *evil grin* I'll catch up with you guys later.  
  
Domon and George: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Guard: *drags the guys to the elevator*  
  
Throughout the whole thing Domon and George kept complaining about the hotel. The guard got pissed off and left them for a cup of water.  
  
Domon: Phew! That was hard.  
  
George: Tell me about it. We should try and get out of here. To another country!  
  
Domon: Yeah, to Japan!  
  
George: *grins* Yeah.  
  
Marina: Hmm...What are you boys doing here?   
  
George and Domon: *looks at Marina in surprised way* Hehe...*sweats form their heads*....  
  
Marina: Come on, boys. Let's get you guys in your rooms. *pulls them*  
  
The guys: NOOO!!!  
  
-4th Floor-  
  
Domon: Why the 4th floor? Can't it be the 1st?  
  
Marina: : P no.  
  
Domon: Aww man.   
  
Marina: Alright, George, in you go! *pushes George in and locks the door*  
  
Domon: Are we going to be stuck here for 1 week?  
  
Marina: Um...no. Someone will come to see you later, Domon. You'll be surprised.  
  
Domon: *gets excited* who is it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Come, on, please tell me. Who? Who? WHO??  
  
Marina: Ah, shut up, you're so annoying, good-bye! *pushes Domon in 402 and locks the door* Mission accomplished.  
  
Later Marina hears Domon and George yelling like crazy. People started gathering around the 2 rooms and yelling as well.  
  
Women: Shut the hell up in there! I'll port you if you continue to yell!  
  
Domon: *from inside the room he yells* GET ME OUTTA HERE!! HELP!! SOME EVIL CREEP LOCKED ME IN!  
  
Women: ARE YOU CRAZY?? WHY NOT VISIT THE MENTAL RETARTATION SCHOOL!!  
  
Domon: Really, I'd rather be there than be here.   
  
Women: *looks at Marina* If you don't get them out, I'm leaving myself. They're too noisy. I have to sleep, ya know??  
  
Marina: *smiles nervously* Sorry, I'll tell them to keep quiet.  
  
George: *from inside* Mademoiselle Marina, please, let us out.  
  
Marina: Oh, come one, boys. It'd be great here. We serve the best meals across France. If you be patient, they'll come your way. I'm sure you two are hungry by now.  
  
Domon: *becomes quiet* Then hurry!   
  
George: Hmm...I'll keep quiet for awhile, then.  
  
Marina: Phew! Better call Allenby now.  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Lila: *wakes up*   
  
Sai and Argo: HUH???  
  
Lila: *yawns* what just happened?  
  
Rain: Hmm...I must have miscounted the time she was supposed to wake up.  
  
Sai: Good thing she woke up BEFORE we bought the ticket. I already lost a lot of money from buying the water gun.  
  
Argo: *nods* True.  
  
Lila: *starts to remember* Ah-ha! I remember now! I drank the poison...but I shouldn't be awakening now...  
  
Rain: My guess, you added the false amount of poison in the cup. You should always read the directions. You shouldn't be too excited. *shakes her head*  
  
Lila: Err. I don't need you to teach me anything! *looks at Sai* Oooh! I see you returned from your walk.  
  
Sai: Heh, yeah...*hides the water gun*  
  
Lila: Anyways, as I promised Sai Saci, I will treat you-  
  
Rain: Shut up. We don't need you to help us anymore. We just want to sleep.   
  
Lila: Hmm? Yeah, great idea! *thinking* Perfect idea...heheh.  
  
Rain: And don't try anything stupid!   
  
Lila: Why would I? You're so smart.  
  
Rain: Hmph. Just show us our rooms.  
  
Lila: Yes! Right this way!  
  
Sai: . when did she memorize my house design?  
  
Argo: Dunno.   
  
-Rooms-  
  
Lila: Right, Rain. You can sleep in this room tonight. *opens the door for her*  
  
To Rain's surprised, it was REALLY pretty. It was designed pink and the bed was big and neatly covered with the quilts.  
  
Sai: I don't remember THIS room before...  
  
Lila: I designed it especially for Rain...*grins*  
  
Rain: Really? How nice! I'm sure there is some trick up your sleeve...  
  
Lila: Of course not! *shakes head innocently*  
  
Rain: *crosses arm* Fine, good night everyone! *closes door*  
  
Lila: *sighs* Alright, sumo-I mean Argo, this is your room...*opens the door*  
  
Argo's room was all dirty. It seems to be some sort of broken down kitchen. There was a bed though. It's flat and looks like the opposite of Rain's room.   
  
Sai: That's mean! Argo's room was some sort of kitchen before! Lend him YOUR room!  
  
Lila: *frowns* I need my beauty sleep, ya know!   
  
Sai: I don't care, give bro a better room!  
  
Lila: Sorry, but that's the only room left in the house.  
  
Sai: I don't believe you.  
  
Lila: I clean and look through this house everyday, how can I not know?!  
  
Sai: Hmph. Argo, we can switch rooms if you'd like.  
  
Argo: Nah, its okay. I'm used to these kinds of places, really.  
  
Sai: Are you sure?  
  
Argo: Yes, and I'm getting tired. Good night. *gets in the room and closes the door*  
  
Sai: You're very mean, Lila. *leaves the scene*  
  
Lila: Hmph. *goes to her room*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: What will happen to Domon and George? Will Allenby finally get into the story? What's Lila's plan? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R 


	7. Marina and Lila's Talk

Cleopatra: Yet another chapter.  
  
Friends of Allenby  
Chapter 7 (Marina and Lila's Talk)  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Marina: *takes out her cellar phone and dials Allenby's number*   
  
Allenby: *from NeoSweden* Hello?  
  
Marina: Allenby!! Hello, this is Marina!!  
  
Allenby: Marina?? Really? Cool! Why'd you call me for?  
  
Marina: Well...I heard you like Domon Kasshu of NeoJapan...right?  
  
Allenby: Uh...yeah, but-  
  
Marina: GREAT! Guess what?  
  
Allenby: What?  
  
Marina: Domon is here!! In France!! I've got everything planned out! Come to France right away!  
  
Allenby: Why? I'm sorta busy here in Sweden...  
  
Marina: You've GOT to come here! I've got Domon for you!!  
  
Allenby: I thought Domon went for Rain...  
  
Marina: Yeah, but...uh...just come! Umm…he's waiting for you! *thinking* I forgot Allenby gave up on Domon...but I know she still likes him! I should call Lila later...  
  
Allenby: *blushes from Sweden* what did you say?  
  
Marina: Oh you heard me! *thinking* I knew she still likes him! Heh, hit the jack pot. For once I'm doing something good. Anyway, if she go with Domon, I'm gonna have a chance with George...heh.  
  
Allenby: No...I didn't...  
  
Marina: Alright...he...is...waiting....for....you....got it now?  
  
Allenby: I'm coming! *cuts the phone*  
  
Marina: Hmph...That was hard, geez. *cuts the phone too and hears Domon banging on the door*  
  
Domon: *from inside* OPEN THE STUPID DOOR! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 15 MINUTES AND STILL NO FOOD???!!! *bangs on the door*  
  
Marina: Err. It's coming! At least GEORGE is waiting patiently.  
  
Domon: Uh...I think he just fainted...  
  
Marina: What makes you think so?  
  
Domon: I was talking to him before . Then he fainted. I heard a boom...I think he was really starving...  
  
Marina: You're kidding! We still have a wedding to go through, George! *tries to open the door* WAITER, WHERE'S THE FREAKIN' FOOD??!!  
  
Waiter: *zooms to Marina* Here's the food, mademoiselle Marina. *hands her the food*  
  
Marina: What took so long??! *takes the food and tries to open the door again*  
  
Waiter: Sorry, mademoiselle. The chiefs wanted monsieur Domon and George to have the best food served across France like you said.  
  
Marina: Hmph. Whatever. Hey, how come this stupid door won't open??!! *starts kicking the door*  
  
Waiter: *watches in horror*  
  
Domon: HEY, DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!! I SHOULD BE REWARDED FOR TELLING YOU!!  
  
Marina: *thinking* Hmm...That's right. I have to make him full to see Allenby. *to waiter* Give Domon his food.  
  
Waiter: Yes, but I need the keys....  
  
Marina: Huh? Oh, right..*hands him the keys*  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Lila: Stupid me! Oh well. I should have cleaned Argo's room but I was too busy with my plan on Rain. *sighs*  
  
The phone rings...  
  
Lila: *picks up phone and yawns* Speak.  
  
Marina: *from France* that was a rude thing to say.  
  
Lila: *eyes wide* Marina??!! Is that you??  
  
Marina: Yes!! Domon is in France right now!! Can you believe it? I've contacted Allenby already to come. It's my chance to get them together.  
  
Lila: Not bad. I have Rain in China here. If Rain and Domon don't get together, you have a chance to get Domon to fall for Allenby!!  
  
Marina: My point exactly.   
  
Lila: Don't forget to give me credit.  
  
Marina: I won't, don't worry. Anyway, why'd you have Rain in China?  
  
Lila: My guess, she was checking on my patient, Sai Saci. I'm planning to destroy her. But my plan always backfires.  
  
Marina: Hehe, that's bad. Wish you luck.  
  
Lila: Yeah...it's getting late. Talk to you next time, bye.  
  
Marina: Good night.  
  
They both cutted the phone.  
  
Lila laid in bed waiting. She looked at the time.  
  
Lila: You're kidding. It's only 12:00. I have to *yawns* make my move at 1:00...one more *yawns* hour to go...*falls asleep*  
  
~Morning arrives~  
  
Rain, Argo and Sai looked at Lila in disgusted.   
  
Rain: I suggest water.  
  
Argo: I think COLD water will be great.  
  
Sai: Nah, HOT is better.  
  
Argo: Why hot? Cold always makes a person sick.  
  
Sai: Yeah but hot can ruin her face. You know girls; they won't see sunlight till their face is back to normal.  
  
Rain: Hmm....*pours fish water on Lila*  
  
Lila: *wakes up* AHHH!!! What did you pour on me??? *sniffs herself* I stink!!  
  
Rain: Like hell yeah. Take a bath.  
  
Lila: You!!  
  
Rain: *innocent look* what?  
  
Lila: Err! *looks around and runs to the bathroom*  
  
Sai: Hey, sis. That was some good move you made there.  
  
Argo: *blank look* Uh...  
  
Rain: Well, you guys won't decide.  
  
-Lila-  
  
Lila kept taking a bath. It was now her 4th bath.   
  
Lila: Arg, Rain is so going to get it!  
  
~After an hour~  
  
Lila: Finally! *sniffs herself* I think I'm back to normal! *smiles and goes outside to meet the rest of the people*  
  
Rain: *packs her stuff* I think I'm going to NeoFrance now. I told Domon that I'd go check out George too. *holds her suitcases*  
  
Sai: Well, thanks for everything, sis.   
  
Argo: Yeah. Sai Saci, I think I'll stay for a little longer.  
  
Sai: Great! Thanks!  
  
Lila: *blank look* Huh?  
  
Rain: Oh, you finally got outta bath? I'm leaving to France, you're lucky. You can have your pink room again.  
  
Lila: It isn't my room! I don't like pink! Also, you can't go to France!  
  
Rain: Why not? Do you have something you don't know me to see there??!!  
  
Lila: *thinking* Damn, when did she become so smart?! *to Rain* you trust me now with Sai Saci?  
  
Rain: Well, Argo can take care of that.  
  
Lila: Uh, he's leaving soon too...  
  
Rain: Well, I have to go. I bought the ticket. It's really expensive. Bye! *leaves*  
  
Lila: Wait!! *thinking* NO!! She left! Why do I have such bad luck??!!  
  
Sai: She's so weird. I think sis poured too much fish water on her.  
  
Argo: *nods* Yeah.  
  
Lila: *thinking* Now what?? I gotta call Marina!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: Is Allenby going to arrive before Rain does? What will happen? Will Lila call Marina in time? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R 


	8. So Many Phone Calls!

Cleopatra: I am sooo bored. I'm so happy that I'll be off the WHOLE week! ^^  
  
Friends of Allenby  
Chapter 8 (So Many Phone Calls!)  
  
-NeoFrance-  
  
Waiter: *opens the door* monsieur Kasshu, your food *hands him his food*  
  
Domon: *grabs the food and starts eating*  
  
Marina: *STILL trying to open the door* Err, WAITER! CALL THE MANAGER!!  
  
Waiter: Yes, mistress. *leaves the scene*  
  
Marina: *thinking* Poor George...  
  
Domon: *continues eating* Didn't you get to open the door yet?!  
  
Marina: ARE YOU BLIND??!! I DIDN'T OPEN IT YET, DUH!  
  
Domon: Hand me the key, I'll try  
  
Marina: Hmph *hands him the keys*  
  
Domon: Watch the master *puts the key in and opens the door*  
  
Marina: *eyes wide* Wow, Domon, how'd you do it??  
  
Domon: *shows off* It's magic.  
  
Marina: -_- Yeah, right. *runs to see George laying there in the corner*  
  
By then, the waiter came back with the manager.  
  
Manager: Mistress Marina, I have the keys right here...*takes out keys*  
  
Marina: Oh my God! If I were to wait for you to arrive, I could've been dead already! You're fired! Both of you!  
  
Both Manager and Waiter: *sad looks* Please, mistress, don't fire us.  
  
Marina: Too bad!  
  
Domon: *sighs* It's not their fault. They're old. They can't walk or run that fast. It's really hard to find a job out there, give them another chance  
  
Marina: *thinks a minute and sighs* Oh, alright. I'll give you guys a second chance. Don't fail me again.  
  
Manager and Waiter: Thanks, mistress, thanks monsieur Kasshu  
  
Domon: No problem *continues to eat*  
  
Marina: *looks at the manager and waiter* Bring George to the doctor *lifts him up for the old mans*  
  
The old mans: *takes George and leaves the scene*  
  
Marina: *looks at Domon* Allenby's coming to visit you very soon  
  
Domon: *stops eating for awhile* Really? How'd she know I'm here?  
  
Marina: I told her. I'm her friend. Do you like her?  
  
Domon: Yeah, as a friend *continues to eat again*  
  
Marina: Not as a lover?  
  
Domon: *shakes head* Friendish-sister, hehe. By the way, do you have more of these?  
  
Marina: Yeah, I'll tell the waiter to get you more later. How do you feel about Rain? Is there a lot of difference between you and Allenby and you and Rain?  
  
Domon: *takes a minute to think* Well, yeah...  
  
So he starts talking about Allenby and Rain, comparing the differences and similarities.  
  
Marina: *thinking* Maybe I shouldn't get Allenby and Domon together...what should I do? He's so kind. Even though Allenby is my friend, it's not right to force love...  
  
----  
  
Allenby: Yes, I said, I want a ticket to France!  
  
Ticket Seller: Sorry but there is no more tickets for sale until next month  
  
Allenby: WHAT? WHY??  
  
Ticket Seller: It's all sold out  
  
Allenby: Err!! Next month is the earliest?  
  
Ticket Seller: I'm afraid so  
  
Allenby: Hmph *takes out cellar phone and dials to Marina's hotel*  
  
Waiter: *from France* Bonjour! How can I help you?  
  
Allenby: I need to speak to Marina, can you get her on?  
  
Waiter: Yes, please wait  
  
Allenby: *waits for 5 minutes* My God...  
  
Marina: Hello?  
  
Allenby: That took long!   
  
Marina: Allenby? Where are you? Near France?  
  
Allenby: Hmph, still in Sweden...I can't make it to France till next month. Can you tell Domon that?  
  
Marina: *thinking* Perfect. Thank God for this...*to Allenby* Sure, I'm sure he'll understand  
  
Allenby: Great, thanks, bye  
  
Marina: Bye  
  
They both cut the phone.  
  
-NeoChina-  
  
Lila: *grabs the phone but found out that it was disconnected* Arg! Sai, how come the phone is disconnected??  
  
Sai: Uh...I don't know.   
  
Lila: Err! *looks at the phone hopelessly and sighs*  
  
Argo: Something IS wrong with her  
  
Sai: Agree *nods*  
  
Lila: I'm going out, guys. Be back before lunch *leaves the scene*  
  
Sai: Good, now a time to relax! *leans on the chair and closes his eyes*  
  
Argo: Yeah...*goes into the kitchen*  
  
Sai: Where are you going?  
  
Argo: Get lunch  
  
Sai: THAT early??  
  
Argo: Yeah. I hate eating when she's around  
  
Sai: *opens his eyes* Wait for me!  
  
----  
  
Lila was looking everywhere for a phone.   
  
Lila: *to herself* Phone, phone, phone...ha! This one will do! *goes inside a store*   
  
Clerk: Hello, how can I help you?  
  
Lila: Can I use the phone?  
  
Clerk: Nope, sorry  
  
Lila: Why??  
  
Clerk: You have to buy something to use the phone  
  
Lila: Err! *looks for something to buy*  
  
Lila just grabbed whatever she saw.   
  
Lila: *thinking* can't waste time! *to the clerk* Here, can I use the phone now? *puts the package of stamps on the table*  
  
Clerk: Sure, pay me first, thanks for $10  
  
Lila: $10 for the stamps???  
  
Clerk: No money, no phone  
  
Lila: *sighs and pays him* Phone please  
  
Clerk: Money please  
  
Lila: I just paid you  
  
Clerk: Yeah, but ya gotta pay for the phone too  
  
Lila: Err! How much??  
  
Clerk: $1  
  
Lila: Hmph, freakin' cheater *pays him*  
  
Clerk: Alright, you can only talk for 10 minutes  
  
Lila: 10 cents per minute?!  
  
Clerk: Yup  
  
Lila: *sneers and picks up the phone and dials Marina's number*  
  
Marina: *from France* Hello?  
  
Lila: Marina!  
  
Marina: *thinking* Oh man, how many phone calls can I get in a day...*to Marina* what is it?  
  
Lila: It's Rain! She-she-*disconnected* Wha??  
  
Clerk: Oops, sorry. Guess you gotta pay me again. 10 minutes passed already  
  
Lila: WHAT?? Oh, alright! *pays him another dollar and dials the number again*  
  
Marina: What?  
  
Lila: Let me finish my story!  
  
Marina: Wait, can you wait for 10 min., I gotta do something...  
  
Lila: WAIT!!  
  
Marina: *gone already*  
  
Lila: Err!   
  
Clerk: *disconnects the phone line*  
  
Lila: Err!  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Lila: Take my whole wallet, damnit! *hands it to the clerk*  
  
Clerk: Gee, thanks  
  
Lila: *calls Marina again* Marina!  
  
Man: Marina?  
  
Lila: Get her on!  
  
Man: Ok...  
  
Marina: *gets on* what do you want to say Lila??? I'm busy!!  
  
Lila: Rain is on her way to China!  
  
Marina: *thinking* Excellent! *to Lila* Oh...*cuts the phone*  
  
Lila: How rude! Hmm...  
  
So Lila got back home with no money in her pockets cuz of her stupidity.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Cleopatra: Do you guys like this chapter? Is it funny? Hehe. The next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
